


Ode To A Guide

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Ode To A Guide

##  Ode To A Guide 

by  
Anonymous  


Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Studio/3603/senfic.html>

Disclaimers: these aren't any of ours, but that's okay 

Notes: Hey, everyone, I'm forwarding this for someone who wants to remain anonymous. If you'd like to show how much you like this poem, *please* don't hesitate to send feedback to me, and I'll see that the author gets it. I hope you like it as much as I did. 

Warnings: not really--some spoilers for various eps, but if you didn't know them by now, where have you been? 

* * *

You came to me in a borrowed coat   
Words of guidance from your throat   
I should have known, right then and there   
That I would grow to need you, Blair 

Room mates. Us. It blew my mind.   
Who knew this heart could be so kind?   
I took you in, began to care   
About some punk's well-being, Blair 

Almost lost you that dark night   
Then found you, chained, and sick with fright   
Carried you, safe, from a monster's lair   
Relieved you were still with me, Blair 

You had a chance to go away   
But turned it down and chose to stay   
I think that's when I became aware   
That yes, it IS about friendship, Blair 

You kept me safe. You were my eyes   
But nearly met your own demise   
I held you close, in deep despair   
The day you nearly left me, Blair 

The moment he met you, Incacha knew   
Your soul was pure, your heart was true   
I guess it gave you quite a scare   
When you became my Shaman, Blair 

People tell me that I've changed   
Brother, father, no more estranged   
My eyes are lit with a happy flair   
You know who is behind it, Blair 

Dreams of a wolf, and temples tall   
My back seemed up against the wall.   
I pushed you away, but this I swear   
I wanted to protect you, Blair 

Who was this rival in my brain?   
This trespasser in my domain.   
A villainess with golden hair   
Who made me start to doubt you, Blair 

And now my eyes have lost their light   
Your heartbeat's gone, it can't be right   
To stand here, helpless, and only stare   
As they take away your body, Blair 

What a puzzle, such a surprise   
Discovering you were the light in my eyes. 

THE END 


End file.
